La Banquise
by Empress Jejune Tome
Summary: I have uploaded it again in English for all those people out there who don't speak French. Still...REVIEW, please. This is a Draco/Ginny fic that is fairly short that I wrote for French class.
1. En Francais

A/N: I decided to put the Author's note in English for now. Just to explain this, I really enjoy learning French at my school, and so I decided it would be fun to try and see how long it took me to write a story. If you are a French expert out there, don't make fun of my inability to spell or have correct grammar. It's only my second year learning and I am trying my hardest. Constructive criticism is welcome. 

# Le noir de soir a suinté dans le petit fênétre. Une fille a caché derriére le porte, elle a regardé les ombres. Sa cœur a remplu de l'haine et la confusion. La fille a fait un soupire et a brussé ses cheveux rouge de ses yeux. Elle a augmenté la main toucher la glace froide. Dans son esprit, elle a pu voir un garçon . Il a eu les cheveux ont etééchevele et d'or, son rire comme le pleur d'été. Donc, elle n'a jamais pu l'aimer. Les amis d'elle hurleront, le frére d'elle jeterait un quinte. Elle a aimé l'ennemi. Dans le tranquillité, elle a chuchoté :

# « Je l'aime. »

# Un petit bruit a la fait du peur. Elle a tourbillonné autour, mais elle n'a trouvé qu'obscuritié. Son esprit a été une toile d'araignee avec d'amour et de la douleur. Un larme salé est tombé descendre sa joue. Un personne a chuchoté de derrieré la fille. 

# « S'il te plaît, ne pleut pas. »

# « Qui est là ? » la fille, Ginny, a crié. Tous les places, elle n'a vu que noir. 

# « Qui est là ? » elle a demandé encore. Le voix a glossé. 

# « Tu ne t'inquiéte pas. Je ne te fais de mal jamais, » il a repondé. Ginny a fondru à le doux voix. Un sanglot lécher a echappé de la fille. 

« Pourquoi tu as pleurer ? As-tu en malade ? » il a demandé inquiétement. Ginny a peut voir le garçon au tournant la chambre. Elle a vu les yeux etincelant gris et bleus, les cheveux d'or. Maintenant, elle a le su. 

« Malfoy ! Vas loin ! S'il te plaît.. » elle a eu une panne et a commencé pleurer. Elle est tombée à l'étage. Elle a eprové les bras chaud autour sa taille. 

« Non..non.. » elle a chuchoté. Le garçon a la saisu prés de sa caisse. Elle a entendu la cœur de Draco, et se suis sentu sa haleine doux. Elle n'a pas essayé partir. Elle attendait pour ce moment en tout la vie. Elle a su qu'elle a été chez elle, finalment, et elle a dit :

« Eternitié. »


	2. The Ice-Barrier (English)

# A/N : With some demand, I decided to rewrite this and put it in English. I think, personally, that it is so cheesy and everything, but it was first written in a different language so that is okay. 

# 

# The black of night flooded in the window. A girl hid behind the door and quietly watched the shadows. Her heart was filled with hate and confusion.The girl gave a sigh and brushed her scarlet hair from her bright eyes. She raised her hand to touch the cold glass. In her mind, she could see a boy. He had disheveled hair of gold and a laugh that was like the summer rain. Alas, she could not love him. Her friends would yell, her brother would throw a fit. She loved the enemy. In the tranquility, she whispered :

# "I love him."

# A small noise scared her. She turned around and she found nothing but darkness. Her mind was a spider-web of love and longing. A single, salty tear fell down her cheek. A person spoke quietly frombehind her.

# "Do not cry, please."

# "Who is there ?"the girl, Ginny, shouted. Everywhere, she could only see black.. 

# "Who are you ?" she asked again. The voice chuckled. 

# "Don't worry yourself, I would never hurt you," it responded. Ginny melted to the sweetness of the voice. A slight sob escaped from her lips.. 

"Why are you crying ? Are you hurt ?" the voice asked with worry. Ginny could now see a boy in the corner of the room. She saw his blue and gray eyes, and his golden hair. Now, she knew him. 

"Malfoy ! Go away, please.." she broke down and began to cry. She fell to the floor. Ginny could feel warm arms embrace her waist. 

" No..no.." she whispered. The boy held her close to his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and feel his sweet breath. She did not try to leave. She had been waiting for this moment for all of her life. She had finally found her home, and so whispered :

"Eternity."


End file.
